Jalan Baru
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Cinta orang tua pada anaknya adalah hal yang mutlak. Disalurkan lewat sentuh lembut dan kebaikan hati. Untuk challenge #KalimatMemotivasi


Merekahnya rasa sayang orang tua pada anaknya adalah hal yang mutlak. Saat bayi merah berlapis selimut tebal digendong . Saat dituntun untuk berjalan. Saat ditepuk kepalanya untuk meredakan tangis. Bahkan saat mulut berteriak, beradu kata.

Cinta orang tua pada anaknya adalah hal yang mutlak.

.

…*…

.

**W Juliet belong to EMURA.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Canon, OOC (Maybe), drabble, fluff, miss typo(s) etc**

Menceritakan sebuah kisah sederhana saat Ito mengandung anak pertama mereka. Untuk Challenge Kalimat Memotivasi.

**Happy Reading.**

.

…*…

.

Sejak pernikahan mereka, sore itu bukan kali pertama Ito mendapati Makoto tengah melamun di serambi rumah mereka sambil memandang langit senja. Dengan perut berat—dan sesuatu terasa menendang di dalamnya—dia berjalan mendekati sang suami.

"Tak biasanya kau membuang waktu dengan melamun di tempat seperti ini. Kapan kau pulang?"

Senyum lembut diberikan saat pria pirang itu menoleh. "Selamat sore, Ito." Tangan merangkul pinggang mesra, membelai perut yang membesar. "Satu jam yang lalu, saat kau masih tertidur. Kau tampak begitu lelah, jadi aku tak ingin mengganggumu."

Ito mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana keadaan Kak Ryuya dan Christ?"

"Mereka baik. Hanya saja rumah mereka terancam hancur jika Kak Ryuya tidak mengurangi kuantitasnya mengamuk."

"Sudah kuduga." Ito tersenyum kecil. Mengingat sang kakak tertua yang memang senang mengamuk jika emosinya tersenggol. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu, Mako?"

Makoto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kabarku?"

"Kau suka melamun akhir-akhir ini. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kiranya apa yang membebani pikirkanmu?"

Pria itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pundak sang istri, mencium aroma rempah berpadu keringat yang menguar dari sana. "Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Sebut saja ini sebagai kegelisahan seorang pria yang hendak menjadi anak."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan anak kita?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku mengkhawatirkan masa depan anak kita."

Ito terdiam, tangannya membelai perut yang kini berisi satu nyawa lainnya. Teringat jika Makoto memiliki sejarah yang buruk dengan keluarganya—terutama sang ayah. "Katakan padaku, apa menyesali keberadaan anak ini, Mako."

Makoto terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "Tentu saja tidak. Anak itu—anak kita—aku sangat mencintainya. Terlalu mencintainya. Hanya saja … aku tak yakin, apakah aku mampu membesarkannya dengan baik. Apakah dia akan bahagia dengan aku sebagai ayahnya? Apakah dia tidak akan menyesal? Bagaimanapun juga, aku …"

Ito berbalik. Menepuk pipi Mako keras-keras. Alisnya berkeriut tanda tak suka. "Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja kita akan membesarkannya dengan baik, bukan?" Ditempelkannya dahi pada dahi sang suami dan berbisik. "Kita adalah orang yang paling tahu apa yang baik dan tidak baik untuk anak kita—karena kita sudah pernah mengalaminya. Kita akan membesarkannya, memberikannya kebebasan untuk memilih hidupnya sendiri, dan jika dia melakukan kesalahan, kita akan bicara baik-baik dengannya. Anak ini akan tumbuh dengan banyak cinta dan kasih sayang, merasakan hangatnya keluarga. Dan tentu saja, dia akan bahagia. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang mencintai keluarganya. Mencintai kita."

"Ito …"

"Mako, apa kau ingat saat kita sekolah dulu?" Sang wanita tidak memberikan waktu bagi suaminya untuk bicara. "Saat kita bersama-sama di klub drama. Saat aku terjerat masalah dengan Kak Toki. Saat pertunjukan drama kita hampir dihancurkan klub lain. Saat kita mengejar waktu untuk tampil di hadapan ayahmu. Saat tangan kita terantai sementara kita harus bermain drama. Saat Nobuko diculik. Saat Kak Ryuya bermasalah dengan Ayah soal Chris. Saat identitasmu terbongkar karena SIM Kak Akane. Saat wisuda. Saat kau datang ke rumah. Apa kau mengingat semua itu?"

Mata terpejam, bernotalgia akan masa lalu yang telah terjadi. "Tentu saja aku mengingatnya, Ito." Tangan menaut tangan sang istri yang masih tertangkup di wajahnya. "Aku tak akan pernah dapat melupakannya."

"Kau tahu? Setiap kali ada masalah dan aku melihatmu berusaha keras dan berjuang, aku selalu merasa seolah aku baru jatuh cinta padamu. Dan dengan semakin banyaknya masalah yang kita hadapi, aku jatuh cinta padamu berulang-ulang. Hingga kahirnya aku tak lagi bisa menghitung, berapa kali aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Tangan saling menggenggam, mengadu jari-jari dalam ikatan hangat nan rapat. Dua cincin serupa bergesekan di sana.

"Kau selalu membantu mereka yang kesusahan dan menolong mereka yang lemah. Makoto, kau orang yang baik." Senyum penah percaya diri itu dikembangkan. "Dan dengan kebaikanmu itu, aku yakin, anak kita kelak pasti akan sangat bangga pada ayahnya."

Mata itu terbelalak, seolah merasakan kekuatan besar akan keyakinan yang merangsek masuk dalam benaknya. Dia tersenyum. Membelai perut buncit sang istri, merasakan kehidupan kecil yang tengah berjuang di dalamnya. Anaknya. Sosok yang akan menyempurnakan pernikahannya, menjadikannya seorang ayah.

Dikecupnya dahi sang istri. "Terima kasih, Ito. Kurasa, kali ini pun aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu." Dua mata saling memandang penuh kasih. "Terima kasih sudah memilihku. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menjadi istriku. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Dan terima kasih, untuk setiap cinta yang kau curahkan padaku—dan pada anak-anak kita nanti."

Senja mulai turun, warna emasnya menyinari sepasang sejoli yang tersenyum sambil saling berpelukan. Di antara mereka, seorang bayi yang belum lahir menendang, menunggu jalan hidup baru untuk berada di antara mereka.

.

…END…

.

_Orang yang bisa berbaik hati pada orang lain, tidak mungkin tidak baik hati pada keluarganya_—_Ito Miura._

**A/N:**

**Halo, aku Hime Hoshina. Datang untuk meramaikan fandom W Juliet. Aku bener-bener kaget melihat fandom ini belum ada penghuni asal Indonesianya. ****Untuk anak-anak Narita, kalian bisa baca Kyou Mo Ashita Mo, di sana mereka sempat muncul. Ada Mai (17), Kasumi (15) dan Mana (5).**

**Mohon kritik dan saran.**

.

…OMAKE…

.

Bayi merah itu digendong dalam dada ibunya. Sang ayah membelai pipinya lembut.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Ito."

Ibu sang bayi tertawa kecil, kelelahan masih jelas menghantui wajahnya. Namun dia tetap berusaha untuk sadar, tersenyum pada anak dalam gendongannya. "Jika begitu, aku yang akan memberinya nama. Dia adalah Mai, Narita Mai. Bukankah itu nama yang indah?"

"Ya. Dan kita akan merawatnya hingga dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tangguh dan kuat—seperti ibu dan neneknya."

Senyum kembali mewarnai waktu mereka. "Mako, kita akan membesarkannya dengan baik bukan?"

Kecup di dahi tanda sayang. "Tidak mungkin aku menjawab tidak."

Bayi itu menggeliat pelan dalam gendongan ibunya. Tersenyum kecil, seolah mengerti pembicaraan yang terjadi. Ya, dia akan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tangguh, seperti dalam doa kedua orang tuanya.

.

…END…

.


End file.
